


Pushing On

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was hot and sticky but Ella felt a permanent chill since leaving Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Engine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115176) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



The air was hot and sticky but Ella felt a permanent chill since leaving Germany. No one paid her any mind; exactly what Marie said would happen. Drab clothes and dirt smudged across her cheeks made her practically invisible. 

She was nothing more than a peasant immigrant coming to a new country, desperate for work. Little did they know was that Ella’s intentions were more ominous. Ella worked for Britain and received her orders from them. 

They owned her life and would continue to do so until Ella took her last breath.

Ella found work almost immediately. Of course, Marie had secured her the job and place to stay until further notice. She relished in the idea of no contact with her stepmother. It would only bring memories of her betrayal not only to her own country but to her parents. They never would’ve wanted this for Ella.

The room was small. Only a bed, wardrobe, and a nightstand inside. Ella didn’t care. It would be more than enough for just herself. Small living quarters didn’t bother her. She was just grateful for a place to live.

When Ella sat down on the bed all her resolve broke. She burst out into soft sobs with her shoulders shaking violently. There was blood on her hands she’d never get off. Whenever Ella looked down at her hands she saw them covered. It dripped down her wrists, small droplets falling onto the floor.

Even now Ella couldn’t look down at them. If she did there would most certainly be the sight of blood on them. The blood from the man Ella had tricked. His father’s blood, too, as Marie had caused his death.

The sun began to set before Ella even dared leave the false safety of the bedroom. She took some dinner in the kitchen, deciding to try to eat it downstairs in a show of politeness. They were nice enough to give her shelter and food so even if it was arranged by Marie, Ella felt like the least she could do was eat with some of the staff of the Inn.

Ella found herself trying to force the food down her throat. It tasted like ash in her mouth but it wasn’t polite to refuse a free meal. Once finished, Ella was happy to go back to her tiny room. The false sense of security became a lifeline to Ella. She didn’t want to let it go-- not yet anyway.

Sleep proved to be no escape from reality either. Ella dreamed of blood, knifes, and the unmistakable sound of someone dying. In her dreams and when awake, the memories of the Prince and his father’s death haunted Ella.

For a short period of time the Prince had been her husband. Ella struggled to make herself forget but it never worked. The courting period didn’t take long. It only lasted a few weeks. Still, Ella couldn’t completely cut off her emotions. His death did have a big impact; whether Ella liked it or not.

In the morning Ella started work. The days blurred together but Ella managed to carve out a routine. She woke up, ate breakfast, did her work, and then retired back to her room. Really, Ella shouldn’t have been surprised when a letter arrived from Marie soon after a routine became established.

The letter wasdisguised as nothing more as something from an old acquaintance but Ella knew better. Marie had finally sent her a correspondence back. Her stepmother hid it in the ordinary looking letter but during Ella’s training she learned to decipher such a code so it was no trouble. Ella just wasn’t sure if she were ready to see Marie.

They were to meet in a small cafe on the other side of town. Best not to meet where Ella was currently staying. That happened to be Marie’s idea but Ella agreed. If neither of them wanted to get caught than they had to meet in an obscure place.

Ella tried to prepare herself before the meeting. Seeing Marie again would bring about a whirl of emotions she kept pushing down. Not to mention memories of the blood that constantly stained her hands. Ella didn’t think she’d ever get rid of it.

“Ella. You look well.” Marie approached and took a seat across from Ella. At first Ella didn’t say anything but then she forced herself to greet her stepmother.

“I can say the same about you, mother.”

“Let’s have some tea, hm? I am parched.”

She found it almost amusing to discuss such topics over tea. Ella imagined the amusement could’ve been masked hysterics.

Marie picked up on it instantly. She reached out, taking Ella’s hand in hers. The grip wasn’t tight but rather on the gentle side. Her eyes told a different story. They were narrowed, gazing harshly at Ella.

“Yes?” Ella forced out, squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

“I understand why you are still struggling but you must get a hold of yourself. There will be more-- there will always be more so expect it to change you. The trick is to not let it change you for the worst.”

“But how can I not in such a situation?” Ella hissed.

Marie smiled. “Use it as a strength or it will destroy you from the inside out. Better than the alternative, yes?”

“I’m not that strong, mother.”

“Why course you are Ella. I did train you after all, did I not?”

“Yes mother,” Ella responded. She knew that this was her life now. If she didn’t want it to eat away at her than Ella had to turn it into a strength. It was the only way. “Why have you come here?”

“An assignment is in the works for you, Ella. Give it a day or two. The final kinks must be worked out first because these things aren’t an exact science you know.”

“I understand.”

“Oh I have no doubt you do my girl but I want to know if you will adhere to my advice.”

She bowed her head, hands trembling. Ella looked down, expecting to still see blood and she did; just not as much. “I will.”

Perhaps that was some hope for her not to be destroyed by this after all.


End file.
